The Problem Part 2: ALOT OF TROUBLE!
by BrennanBlitz59
Summary: When Sonic gets a call from Scourge during a job interview and gets fired, he is determined to set Scourge straight, but they get high and embark on a wild, high flying adventure.


** Hello everybody! JBJ-HUD here...Well, actually... It's BrennanBlitz59 now..but if you prefer to call me by my old author name, feel free to do so. Anyways..this is my fourth story..this one will have a different mix up, but I hope you enjoy this story. Enjoy!**

(Sonic woke up, getting out of his bed, yawning. It had been 8:00 AM, and it was the biggest day of his life. He was going to a job interview for the position of C.O of Mobius Business Corporation, usually dealing with usual money issues.)

(He brushed his teeth, put on a suit, wearing a black jacket, with a white dress shirt, which sported a black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.)

(He walked downstairs to see a giant, and I mean...GIANT breakfast prepared by Amy, his wife.)

Amy:Good Morning Sonic! (Amy smiled at Sonic, who was wearing his suit.)

Sonic:Good Morning Ames, wow..this sure looks good.

(Sonic sat down to the aroma of pancakes, bacon, waffles, and his favorite food..Chilidogs.)

Amy:I made it all just for you.

(A warm smile showed up on Sonic's face.) Sonic:Thanks Amy, I really appreciate it. (Sonic and Amy went into a deep kiss, and they broke from the kiss after 5 seconds, Sonic sat down to eat his breakfast, and before Amy knew it, it was gone.)

(Amy stared in puzzlement.) Amy:Wow...

Sonic:Just a fast eater...that's all, I have to go Ames. (Sonic gave Amy a peck on the cheek and grabbed his suitcase, already out the door, and running to the building that supported the job that he was aiming to get.)

(Sonic arrived at the desk in the building.)

Clerk:May I help you?

Sonic:I have a job interview with Roger Marshall.

Clerk:Okay..I will call him.

(The clerk picked up the phone and made a quick call.)

Clerk:Okay...he wants to see you upstairs.

Sonic:Okay..thank you very much.

(Sonic ran upstairs and saw the boss of Mobius Business Corporation.)

Roger:Hello Sonic..I've been expecting you.

Sonic:It's nice to meet you Roger. (They shook hands and sat down.)

Roger:So..let's get to business...You want to apply for C.O at the Mobius Business Corporation?

Sonic:Yes sir. (Sonic said, his hands shaking a little bit, due to being nervous.)

Roger:And what makes you think that you have what it takes?

(Sonic cleared his throat.) Sonic:Well...I have a different variety of skills and interests, which should be enough for a business of your caliber.

Roger:And what are those Skills and Interests?

Sonic:Well I... (Sonic's phone ringed, Sonic looked at his phone and looked back up.)

Sonic:I'm sorry...Somebody is calling me... (Sonic put the phone to his ear.)

Scourge:YO! BLUE BLUR!

Sonic:Scourge...I'm kind of busy right now..

Scourge:You should come up to my house today.

(Sonic started to get mad.) Sonic:Scourge...I'm in a damn job interview!

(Roger stared at Sonic meanly.)

(Sonic hung up the phone.) Sonic:Uhh...

Roger:Get out.

Sonic:What?

Roger:GET OUT! (Roger pointed to the door, Sonic getting up sadly and walking out of the room.)

(Sonic ran home and walked in his home, Amy looking at him for a second.)

Amy:Sonic..what's wrong?

Sonic:Nothing Amy...I just need some time alone..

(Sonic slammed the door to his bedroom and changed into his Pajamas, then laying on the bed in shame...Why shame? Well...Sonic feels ashamed about busting this job interview, but it was only because of one particular hedgehog...Scourge.)

(Sonic shot up out of bed and raced to get his street clothes on, he ran outside and ran to Scourge's house.)

(Sonic knocked on Scourge's door.)

(Scourge opened the door, the inside of his house filled with grey smoke.)

Scourge:What up Blue Blur? (Sonic looked at Scourge's red eyes.)

Sonic:Scourge...WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? (Sonic lost his temper.)

Scourge:I'm just doing some... (Sonic cut him off immediately.)

Sonic:I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR DOING! YOU RUINED MY CHANCE TO GET A JOB MY JOB!

Scourge:I'm sorry man...I didn't even know..I wouldn't have messed that up for you if I knew.

(Sonic sighed, it had been years since their last adventure, AN: From the story..''The Problem'' remember? I think you do now.)

Sonic:Alright...just tell me why you called me.

(Scourge finished the last hit of his blunt and blew out a O-shape of grey smoke.)

Scourge:Smoke sumthin...

(Sonic just looked in disgust.) Sonic:You called me..for this bullshit?

Scourge:I just want to hang out with you Blue Blur...it's been years since our last Weed festivities.

Sonic:The hell are you talking about?

(Scourge held up another blunt, and Sonic took it.)

Sonic:Fine...just a few hits.

Scourge:You'll thank me later on Blue Blur.

(**5 Minutes Later.)**

(Sonic looked in Scourge's refrigerator, grabbing his saved Oreos.)

Scourge:Go ahead and have them..

Sonic:Heheheh...Alright.. (Sonic looked at his watch.)

Sonic: Oh crap..I gotta get back home Scourge..

Scourge:Go ahead..Just make sure Amy doesn't see you high.

Sonic:I'll make sure. (Sonic hugged him for a second and broke it.)

(Sonic ran out and ran back to his house, Amy not even noticing him and he switched out of his dress clothes into his PJ's.)

(He jumped into bed, and Amy walked in.)

Amy:Sonic? How did it go?

(Sonic looked up, still high from the blunt that he smoked with Scourge.)

Sonic:Umm..I flunked it..but...Uh...I'm not mad about it.

(Amy looked at him for a second and turned away to walk downstairs.)

Amy:It'll be alright Sonikuu.(She walked back downstairs)

Sonic:How did she notice that I wasn't high? (Sonic was tripping indeed, he started to see flying ponies in his vision.)

Sonic:What the... (Sonic touched his face, suddenly realizing that he couldn't feel his face.)

Sonic:Oh my god...What did Scourge put me on?

(Sonic got up and walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes were as red as a tomato.)

Sonic: Woah... (Sonic could only stare at himself in the mirror for two minutes.)

(He started to laugh, the famous stoner laugh.) Sonic:I'm laughing like a stoner too...what is going on with me?

(Sonic walked downstairs, his vision looked green, the color of the drug known as Marijuana, or Weed for short.)

(Amy looked at him.) Amy:Sonic..are you okay? You seem really out of it.

(Sonic said in a lazy, kind of tone.)Sonic: Yeah.

Amy:Are you hungry?

(Sonic looked at her for a second.) Sonic:I am.  
Amy:I'll make you some Chilidogs. (Amy left to the kitchen.)

(Sonic stepped outside, he felt like he was seeing flying pigs.)

Sonic: Ehehehehehe...Pigs...

(Sonic laughed, and a car pulled up in front of the house, Amy looked to see who it was.)

Amy:Is that Scourge?

(Sonic laughed.) Sonic: I guess it is.

(Scourge got out of his car and waved, Sonic could tell he was high.) Scourge:Hi you two!

Amy:Hi Scourge!

(Scourge's left eyebrow raised up.)

Scourge:Is it alright if I take Sonic for a ride to my house real quick?

Amy: Sure! Did you want to go Sonic?

(Sonic got up.) Sonic:I'll go.

(Sonic jumped in the passenger seat of Scourge's Honda.)

(The next thing that happened..they sat there, parked in McDonald's drive-thru.

McDonald's Employee: Hello...What would you two gentlemen like today? (He popped his head through the window.)

Scourge: Uh...Can we get...everything?

(Sonic and Scourge dug into 5 Mcchickens, 9 Big Macs. ten packs of Fries, 8 Frosty's, and all that other good munchie food!.)

(Sonic let out an echoing burp that everyone in McDonald's could hear.) Sonic: That hit the spot...

Scourge: It sure did...haha.

(Sonic and Scourge got up, Sonic looked over to find a big fat stranger slowly stroking the fur on his arm, he pulled his arm away slowly in an awkward type of fashion. Scourge and Sonic then jumped into the grey Honda and rode off.)

Scourge: That was good man!

Sonic: I know...But Amy was making me chili dogs before you picked me up.

Scourge: I'm sorry man..I didn't know that.

(Sonic let out a smile and laughed, still high.) Sonic: Hey..It's alright Scourge..no worries.

Scourge: Great! So what now?

Sonic: Ehhh...I'm not sure..what time is it?

(Scourge checked the time on his watch.) Scourge: It's only 7:30 PM.

Sonic: Ohh...

(Scourge pulled out a bowl.) Scourge: How about we get high some more?

Sonic: Well Okay...

(Sonic and Scourge ready to hit it, another car came right in front of them, they looked up, only to scream.)

Both: AHHHH! (Scourge pulled the car into a ditch which led to a downwards hill and they toppled down the hill, the car finally falling down on the ground.)

(They both got out, Sonic looking pissed.)

Sonic: What the hell Scourge?!

Scourge: What?

Sonic: WE'RE STUCK!

Scourge: No we are not... just chill out man..we'll find a way out of here.

(Scourge looked inside the engine of the car.) Scourge: Well shit...

(Sonic walked over to him.) Sonic: What?

Scourge: The engine got burned out.

(Sonic looked like he was about to explode.) Sonic: What...the...FUCK!

Scourge: Oh no...where's my weed?

Sonic: Forget the weed man! We're trapped now!

Scourge: FORGET THE WEED? FORGET THE WEED SONIC? REALLY?

Sonic: YES REALLY!

Scourge: Is that how it is?

Sonic: I guess It's like that..

Scourge: So this is how you pay me back Blue Blur?

Sonic: Scourge...don't you see? We're trapped and we are arguing! Can't we find a way out of here?

Scourge: Your right..I'm sorry Sonic. ( They embraced in a tight hug, then hearing a noise, breaking the hug.)

Sonic: What was that? ( They looked in their opposite direction, noticing a brown, rusty pick up truck driving towards them and it stopped on a halt, a black hedgehog jumped out of the truck and walked towards them, taking his hat off.)

Scourge: SHADOW?!

Shadow: Hey guys.

(Sonic stared at the black hedgehog for a few seconds, then snapped out of it.) Sonic: Shadow.. what are you doing here?

Shadow: Somebody called me and told me you guys had a little accident...

Sonic: Wait..who called you?

Shadow: Well...Amy found out about the accident and was worried about you two, so she called me..luckily at the right time. I was just on my way home.

Scourge: So you'll actually give us a ride home dude?

(Shadow nodded.) Shadow: Mm-Hm.

Scourge: Sweet man! Now we can smoke some weed when we get back!

Sonic: What about my- (Shadow interrupted Sonic for a moment.) Shadow: Wait...did you say...Weed?

(Scourge nodded proudly, like he had achieved some unthinkable task.) Scourge: That's right...But I lost all of my weed after the accident just now.

Sonic: Who cares about the weed? WHAT ABOUT MY CAR?!

(Shadow put a finger to Sonic's lips.) Shadow: Shh...I need to hear about the green.

(Sonic groaned, while Scourge continued to BLAH BLAH BLAH about Weed.)

Scourge: I got a little bit of chronic at my house...maybe we can go by and smoke some.

(Shadow's eyes gleamed.) Shadow: Alright..Let's go then!

(Sonic's jaw dropped in disbelief.) Sonic: Wait... CAN YOU AT LEAST FIX MY CAR?

(Shadow stared at Sonic for a few seconds, then laughed.) Shadow: Oh! Of course I can.

(Shadow took out a box of tools and went to work.)

~30 Minutes Later~

(Shadow put his handy tools back in his box.) Shadow: Alright..your car is all fixed up, seems like the motor got burned out somehow..but I was able to fix it.

Sonic: Great..thanks Shadow.

Shadow: No problem...now can we go smoke some weed?

Scourge: Um..Yeah! Let's go.

Sonic: Wait..Amy is probably wondering where I'm at right now.

Scourge: So..you don't wanna smoke any weed Blue Blur?

(Sonic lowered his head in shame.) Sonic: I'm sorry guys..But I want to.. It's been a crazy ride..and I just want to go home to see her.

Scourge: I understand. (Sonic raised his head in amazement.)

Sonic: You do?

Scourge: Of course I do man.. I'm also very sorry about what happened with your job interview..I didn't know it was so important to you.

(Sonic and Scourge bear hugged each other like brothers.) Sonic: Thanks Scourge..I knew you would understand.

Shadow: Hey..can we go smoke some marijuana? I'm getting impatient.

(The two hedgehogs broke the hug, Scourge then looking at Shadow.) Scourge: Yeah..let's go.

(Scourge looked at Sonic for a second, smiling.) Scourge: Just let me take Sonic home first.

(Sonic smiled back, happy that Scourge had finally realized what he had done wrong earlier, but he had then forgiven Scourge later on.)

Sonic: Let's go home. (Sonic and Scourge jumped in the grey Honda and drove off, Shadow following him in his pick up truck.)

(They arrived at Sonic's house, Sonic jumped out and winked at Scourge.) Sonic: Thanks for the ride Scourge..I really appreciate it.

(Scourge did a thumbs-up, Sonic began to walk to the front door.) Scourge: Sonic.

(Sonic looked behind.) Sonic: Yeah Scourge?

Scourge: Goodnight.

(Sonic smiled.) Sonic: Goodnight Scourge.  
(Sonic opened the front door to his house, walking in and closing it shut.)

(Shadow yelled out from the window of his pick-up truck.) Shadow: Alright Scourge! Show me where your house is at!

(Scourge yelled back.) Scourge: Alright! Let's go!. (They drove off, Shadow following Scourge from behind.)

(Sonic went into the bathroom with a pair of pajamas and slipped them on, he then checked his and Amy's bedroom, Amy was fast asleep.)

(Sonic tiptoed in and snuck into bed, pulling half of the covers over him.)

(Amy's eyes opened.) Amy: Sonic? (She let out a little yawn.)

Sonic: Hi Amy.

(Amy looked at him, like she was worried.) Amy: Where have you been? (She turned on the lamp.)

Sonic: We had a little accident.

Amy: I know that..you're not hurt are you?

(Sonic laughed.) Sonic: No Amy..I'm not hurt.

(Amy turned off the lamp and cuddled next to him.) Amy: I'm glad...

Sonic: Me too. ( He smiled at her, while Amy smiled back.) Amy: Goodnight Sonikku.

Sonic: Goodnight Ames. (They fell asleep next to each other.)

~ 3 Hours Later ~

Scourge: AWWWW YEAHHH!

(Grey smoke filled the whole house, even Scourge's bathroom.)

Shadow: We need to watch a funny movie man..hehe..

(They were both high!)

Scourge: MM-HM!

(Scourge got up and grabbed a baseball bat.) Scourge: Give me a ball Shadow.

Shadow: Huh... for what?

Scourge: I just need one.

Shadow: Okay then. (Shadow grabbed a baseball and threw it directly at Scourge's face.)

(Scourge fell onto the ground, Shadow laughing hysterically and ran up to Scourge.)

Shadow: YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT MAN!

~ THE END! ~ Make sure you R&R!

This might be one of my longest stories ever. I didn't think I would ever get this far to finishing this story up, but it took a lot of work to get this finished. So thank you to all the people that supported me in typing up this story. I hope you all will also R&R so that way I can hear your feedback. Thank you, and until next time...BrennanBlitz59 out. : 3


End file.
